


Something Amongst us.

by Neo_Array



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Tommy and tubbo is babey, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Array/pseuds/Neo_Array
Summary: Minecraft streamers in among us.Real Summary:It's been two weeks since they found out that there was one impostor amongst them, and it was 1 more week until they come back home. No murders had happened recently, fortunately. Clay, or Dream in the other hand, was asked by Wilbur to go to his room to "discuss something important", he said.Little did he know it was a small confession, or a big one.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Sapnap/Vincent | A6d
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First ever ao3. Hope y'all like it.

Clay's POV.

It's been two weeks since we've heard there was an impostor amongst us, and next week is the last week we're staying here. Luckily, there wasn't any deaths at all. 

It's been great since I've met everybody, they're all great. Especially Wilbur, ever since I met him, my heart was beating fast as ever.

I told George about this, he fucking laughed at me and teased me ever since. He did say, "Seems like you have a crush on Wilbur, Dream." Made me pissed, I did not have a crush on him... Probably.

Anyways, I was walking to Wilbur's room, since he asked me to meet him there to discuss some important issues. I finally reached Wilbur's room, I knocked on his door, waiting for the door to open.

Atlast, the door opened. With Wilbur infront of me, he had a slight smile on his face. His suit color was white, while mine was a green color. I looked at how tall he was, 'By just a few inches...'

"Hey Dream, come in." I gladly stepped into his room, with the door closing. I searched for a place to sit, finding a chair, I sat on it.

Wilbur also sat on something, which was his bed. "So, what do you want to talk about Wilbur?"

"Well..." he had a slight frown, 'it's probably about a secret or something..'. "Hm?" 

"Dream, I... Have a confession to make." Wilbur blurted out.

"Say it, then."

There was a big pause between us, which was kind of awkward. He finally sighed and said it.

"I love you. Not as a sibling, but as a girl likes a boy love."


	2. Reactor Meltdown, off you go-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reactor meltdown, o noes🤡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small chapter I did. this is just fluff and stuff

Just before I could answer, something loud was heard.

"REACTOR MELTDOWN IN 50 SECONDS"

Wilbur and I stood up and went out of his room, "We'll talk about this later." I whispered, going to the Reactor room. While running there, we passed by Tommy and Tubbo. Both were also running to the Reactor.  
Once we reached the Reactor, Niki and Vincent were already there. Stopping the Reactor Meltdown before it explodes.

"Thank goodness.." I muttered. If nobody came, the reactor would've exploded and killed us all. As soon as I said that, the couple, Skeppy and Bad came. "Are you muffins alright?!" Bad asked, "Of course we're fine Bad. The reactor stopped, didn't it?" Wilbur said. "You're right," Bad said in reply. 

"HEY BIG D!" Someone shouted, I looked to see who shouted and it was, of course, Tommy. "Yes Tommy?" as I approached him. "Where were you this whole time? Were you... SABOTAGING THE REACTOR?"

"No he wasn't, I was with him the whole time Tommy," Wilbur said, who has behind me. I nodded in reply, but for some reason, I blushed. Tommy looked at me suspiciously but then went back to Tubbo, continuing to talk to him. I see George talking with Sapnap as I approached them. "Hey George, hey Sapnap."

"Hey Dream," George said in reply, "Heya Dream," Sapnap said. "So- How's it going with you and Vincent, Sapnap?" I asked. If you didn't know, Vincent and Sapnap are dating, yes I know. Crazy, right? 

"It's doing quite well, Dream. Thanks for boosting up my confidence to confess to Vin." 

"No problem, bud."

"Anyways, can we stop talking about relationships?" George asked.

"Hm, fine Gogy," I replied back.

"Why won't you and George date, you guys literally act like a couple." 

George and I stared at Sapnap, menacingly. Sapnap stared back at us, confused until he found out what was going to happen to him. Sapnap ran as fast as he could out of the reactor room, while George and I chased after him. 

Sapnap's POV.

I ran as fast as I could, running away from those two. I looked back to see if they were chasing after me, and I did. They were chasing me so fast that I had to run into my room and lock the door. 

I heard pounding to the door, and when I did. I heard a small voice saying, "Oh Sapnap~". That was the last thing I ever heard before the door opened.

Tommy's POV

I talked to Tubbo for a bit, he was really clingy again. I saw Dream run to Reactor with Wilbur. Wait- I haven't seen Dream the whole day, what the heck? 

"Hey Tubbo, I'll be right back. Don't go to me and be clingy again while I'm doing some work." I said to Tubbo, he nodded in reply.

I looked at Dream, who was with Wilbur after Nihachu and A6D fixed the reactor. "HEY BIG D!" I shouted at him. He looked around to see who shouted and saw me, he then approached. "Yes, Tommy?" He asked.

"Where were you this whole time? Were you... SABOTAGING THE REACTOR?" I replied, but then I saw Wilbur walk behind Dream and say, "No he wasn't, I was with him the whole time Tommy," I was still suspicious of Dream, but I ignored it and went back to Tubbo to discuss some important matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahahah im supposed to be in class but I'm doing this hahha

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short. I'll make the next chapter sooner or later, which is the fluff! 😀 thanks for reading bye  
> 👋


End file.
